User blog:ErdamonPL/CCC2 - Meridan, the Visage of Darkness
Meridan, the Visage of Darkness is a custom champion in League of Legends, made for the CCC2... wish me luck or something. Abilities |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = }} Meridan commands shadows around selected target, to pull it to his location. The enemy takes physical damage and has it's armor reduced for 3.5 seconds, if the pulled enemy passes through any enemy unit, those also take damage and have their armor reduced, but with 75% of efficiency. |description2 = Projectile speed: 2000 (Both ways) |leveling = |leveling 2 = |range = 600 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} Meridan launches a missle made of dark energy in a selected direction. Missle initially deals physical damage to enemy hit and causes all enemies in a 45° cone (including target) behind the target to suffer magic damage per second for 3 seconds. Decay applies on-hit effects to first enemy hit, thus allowing Meridan to both apply, and consume Essence drain with this abillity. Meridan can cast Decay while moving. |description2 = Projectile speed: 1800, Missle width: 75, Cone length: 200 |leveling = of missing health |leveling 2 = |range = 1000 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} Upon selecting enemy target, Meridan starts to stalk the target for 6 seconds, gaining movement speed while moving towards it. If target isn't visible to Meridan, Meridan gains the doubled amount of bonus movement speed even if he is not facing the target. Meridan can also reactivate this abillity to quickly dash to the target, but also consuming the mark, thus losing bonus movement speed. Upon impact, Meridan deals physical damage to the target and applies on-hit effects. |description2 = Meridan can dash to the target only if the target is visible and within 800 range from Meridan. Dash costs 50 mana. |leveling = |leveling 2 = |range = 1000 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} After a 0.5 second delay, Meridan focuses his all powers against selected enemy champion for a short duration. During this time, both Meridan and selected enemy champion are invisible to rest of enemies nor they can be affected by them, also Meridan's and target's abillities will ignore any other unit. In addition, while this abillity is active, Decay becomes lock-on abillity, flying directly at the target. When Meridan of target dies, the abillity instantly ends. If Meridan kills the target, Essence drain is disabled for a short duration, but his total mana is replenished. |description2 = While the Meridan and the target are invisible, they cannot be revealed. Even if they are entirely invisible to any other unit, both Meridan and his target are revealed to each other. |leveling = |leveling 2 = |range = 700 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} Change Log Additional notes I hope I did everything right, anyway I hope you liked it, I also hope that someone will vote for me, and I hope that this kind of invisibility is acceptable (it was meant to be one big "do not disturb"). And yes, his abillities are op, but look at those mana costs ;-;. That's all for now, possible balance changes will be in future (any feedback appreciated!) Big thanks to Lykrast for establishing the contest :3 Category:Custom champions